This invention relates generally to intraocular lens implantation, and more particularly concerns apparatus and method for achieving such implantation, employing three blades.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,957, I have disclosed a method of implantation onto the eye of a plastic lens which has been folded, so as to pass through a very narrow incision in the corneosclera.
However, some surgeons do not desire to fold the soft lens implant, but prefer to implant the lens in unfolded condition. Also, if and when an inadvertent rupture of the posterior lens capsule occurs, the surgeon can avoid the use of an anterior chamber lens implant with al its potential complications by simply using a non-folded, soft lens implant through a small wound.
There is therefore need for an improved lens implantation forceps enabling easy grasping of a nonfolded plastic lens for passing it safely and accurately into the posterior chamber in the eye.